


grinch x tony tiger theory of knowledge essay

by field_mouse (ZephyrEubuleus)



Category: grinch x tony - Fandom
Genre: Essays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZephyrEubuleus/pseuds/field_mouse
Summary: had to write an essay. decided to write it on the grony fic. decided to inflict this on other people.
Kudos: 1





	grinch x tony tiger theory of knowledge essay

**Author's Note:**

> “Art is a lie that makes us realize truth, at least the truth that is given us to understand.”  
> a theory of knowledge essay
> 
> See this post for explanation for how the idea of this fic was started:  
> https://biggest-gaudiest-patronuses.tumblr.com/post/636352037802655744/choose-your-muse-randomslasher-princeanxious

The work reflects the statement thesis because of the inherent way in which literature is at once the truth and a lie. Art is a way of expressing certain truths, emotions or situations occurring in the world. This quote makes a reference to how people interpret art and it’s diverse nature. To certain people art can be a way of expressing true feelings, but to others, art is a source of lies and manipulations of the real truth. 

The arts comprise a wide scope of expression; music, performance art, drama, literature, dance, and film are all disciplines within the arts. Each art uses different media and a unique methodology to create art works. This will affect the nature of the knowledge conveyed as well as the dynamics between the creator, the art work and the audience. This dynamic relationship is very important when it comes to the acquisition of knowledge within the Arts. In literature, many types of knowledge can be expressed. In this piece of art, knowledge has been communicated through the specific use of phrasing. The writer very carefully selected words and phrases associated with either character to convey memory and the passing of time. The work starts with a direct quote from the beginning of “How the Grinch Stole Christmas”. This shows insight and foresight on the part of the artist. 

Perception plays a pivotal role in the construction of knowledge. Perception is what gives any piece of art its context; it’s what gives this work its audience, its analyses. Perception is the context for the way in which a viewer quantifies the importance of whatever it is they have been given to observe. Additionally, the role perception plays in this text is furthermore stressed in how this text is a “Crack-Fic”, otherwise known as a piece of fiction meant only to be taken humorously. If one were to have gone into this text taking it wholly without humour, every reference and motif would have still the same meaning, however, they would feel completely different. 

The context for this piece of work lies in how people had joked about the real world connections between the Tony the Tiger mascot and the Jim Carrey movie universe Grinch character. Furthermore, the role that context plays in this piece is how, were this a piece of work authored by any other person, or a piece of work about any other topic, it would not’ve garnered half the attention it's been given. Context is what helps convey the more complicated ideas behind a text. After context is provided for a text, the work may have been drastically changed in the reader’s understanding and appreciation of nuance.

The work reflects the statement thesis because of the inherent way in which literature is at once the truth and a lie.


End file.
